


i like you

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newton - Freeform, Past Minewt, minally, past thomally, trenda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re two grown people fighting over the last box of cherry flavored candy canes in CVS" AU. Minho is trying to get over a break up, and this is the only way to make him feel better. Unfortunately, the same thing goes for Gally. One-shot, Minally, with past Minewt and Thomally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally going to post this later on, but now's fine!! :)) i apologized for how rushed it is. r&r!

Minho parks his car and hops out of it, locking it with a dinging noise. God, that even sounds depressing. It’s Christmas Eve and he feels nothing but joyful. 

He steps into the CVS store and sends a pitiful glance to the employees, sorry that they have to work on a holiday when they should be celebrating it with their friends and family… Who shafted Minho. God, he’s still bitter about it. 

He should be with Newt right now, who’s unfortunately with Winston for the holidays. The thought of the two being together makes Minho want to collapse dramatically in the aisle and cry. 

But he doesn’t. He has to stay strong for the only meaningful thing in his life right now: cherry flavored candy canes. Minho can see them just up ahead, and there’s only one box left… Wow, his luck is the shittiest. Someone’s going down the aisle, maybe they’re not going for them…

“Fuck no!” He yells as another figure approaches the treats, picking it up with a relieved sigh. If only Minho had ran.

The stranger turns and drops the box in surprise. He has dirty blonde, sandy hair and strange looking eyebrows that Minho kind of likes. Underneath this shocked expression, Minho can read that he often looks angry. Probably had a break up before the holiday season too.

“Those are mine, dude.” He finds himself saying. God dammit, Minho, that’s not how you flirt.

“Umm, last I checked, they were in my hands.” The guy says, stooping quickly to snatch them up before Minho can. Shit. 

“I can’t do this right now, okay?” Minho sighs exasperatedly, running a hand through his spiky hair. “I really need those.”

“And why do you need them?” The boy sneers. He reminds Minho of Draco Malfoy.

“Because I just got dumped.” Minho spits, narrowing his eyes at the ground and childishly shoving his hands in the pockets of his aviator jacket. 

“Oh, boohoo. I did too.” That explains his permanently sad complexion.

“Yeah, well, I kinda liked that guy, so can I just—“Minho makes a grab for the candy canes, and the boy yelps, flinching and turning his back to the Asian.

“Knock it off!” The boy hisses, and when he turns back around he looks somewhat scared. No, this is definitely not how Minho wanted things to go down. This guy is too cute for this heartbroken bullshit with him scaring him and all that.

“God, I’m sorry.” Minho finds himself saying, taking a step back to make him feel safer. “I’ve just been really asshole-ish lately. I’ll pay for them, you can have it.” He rubs his eyes with his hands, chastising himself internally. 

The stranger eyes him carefully, then relaxes and straightens his posture. Wow, he’s super tall. He was slouching earlier, and Minho loves his height. 

“What’s your name?” The stranger asks, and Minho puts his hands in his pockets again.

“Oh, yeah. I’m Minho.” 

“My name’s Gally.” He offers, chewing on his lip in an adorable way. God, how could Minho have flipped out on him? He’ll hate himself even more forever.

“Gally? That’s a cool name.” Minho tries for a small smile, but it’s not returned.

“Thanks, I got it for my birthday. Come on, let’s go pay for them.” He says sarcastically, nodding back to the cash register. He starts off and Minho feels like a midget, jogging to keep up with him.

Five minutes later, Minho hands the bag to the taller boy, his measly grin coming back. “Sorry for… You know.” He figures Gally would be embarrassed. 

“Wait… It’s Christmas Eve, and I’m figuring you’re not doing anything. Come to the café with me. I haven’t really gone out much since…” Gally says, looking shocked that he’s insinuating this himself. 

Minho actually beams then. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” They walk down the street in the cold, the snow biting through their clothing, though it’s heavy and protective. 

“What happened to you?” Gally asks, and Minho hums. 

“I dated this guy named Newt for like six months. I’m not the type to settle down easily, I guess, but I never cheated on him. Some dick named Alby tried to fuck things up for me, and Newt ended up breaking up with me because of a rumor. Didn’t trust me much, I guess.” Minho sighs, looking at the ground as he walks, sounding ashamed. “Backfired on Alby though, because Newt ended up getting together with this dude Winston. Makes me sick just thinking about it.”

Minho can see Gally nod sympathetically out of the corner of his eye. 

“I went out with this guy named Thomas for four months. It wasn’t super serious, but I still liked him. He met up with a childhood friend of his, Brenda, and they hit it off. He told me a couple days ago and broke up with me.” Gally mumbles, his voice sounding pitiful.

“What an ass.” Minho offers. He’s a bit surprised Gally’s into guys too, but also inappropriately happy. 

“Yeah, he is. And your dude, too. Doesn’t deserve you.” Minho’s heart softens and he’s glad he’s tan enough for a blush not to show. 

“Thanks.” He says quietly, glancing up to see Gally.

Gally looks down right at him, and the corners of his lips twitch. Minho wishes he had a camera for this legendary moment.

“Fuck… It’s closed. What did I expect, it’s Christmas Eve.” Gally peers through the window next to them like he didn’t just give Minho a heart attack.

“We could… We could go back to my house, if you’d like. It’s warm there, and my roommate’s not home.” Minho suggests, his voice wavering because, hey, this sounds pretty suggestive. 

“Okay, sure. Probably better than here anyways.” Gally says, nodding. His little half-smile is back, and it hits Minho hard that it’s because of him. 

“Hey… Hey, you’re smiling again!” Minho stops Gally, standing in front of him and grinning. “That’s adorable.”

Gally rolls his eyes, biting on his lip. “Shut up.”

“No way, Gal.” Minho moves so that they can keep walking, bumping shoulders with the other boy.

“Thomas used to call me that… I think I like it better when you say it.” Gally sighs like a weight was lifted off his chest. 

Minho slips his mitten-clad hand in Gally’s bare one, shocking him. “I like it, too.” 

“I like you.”

“I like that fact, also.”


End file.
